


Fate

by Theneras



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Non-Canon Relationship, Soul-Searching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneras/pseuds/Theneras
Summary: Solas has tried to ignore the budding feelings he has for Inquisitor Trevelyan. She is not of his people, there is no common ground to build on. But love isn't rational.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tempered_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/gifts), [Floranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floranna/gifts).



> The conflict Solas might face in falling for Female Trevelyan was too tempting to pass up. He's already very conflicted over Lavellan. I enjoyed exploring his possible inner thoughts. It got a bit more poetic than I intended, but I doubt Solas will mind ;)

Silently he admonished himself. He shouldn’t think of her. She was not of his people. She knew nothing of the beauty they had lost. Her world began when his ended. He had no business thinking of the softness of her lips pressed against his. The tender touch of her fingers along his jaw. He certainly shouldn’t think of how he bent her back as he kissed her again, chasing her tongue with his. Nor the way she trembled and rubbed over his thigh.

He’d hoped she’d forget the dream entirely. She recalled it all with perfect clarity. A swell of admiration puffed his chest. His anchor was at least held by one capable, if not worthy. Just as quickly, shame replaced his pride. She suffered due to his err in judgment. The Inquisitor deserved better, the world deserved better.

He felt the pull of her even outside of the Fade.  He’d felt it before she found him, but since their kiss, the pull was stronger. At first he was drawn to the anchor, ensuring it was kept safe until his orb was recovered was the only reason he was drawn to her. That argument felt flat. There were many things he found admirable about the Inquisitor.

He resisted seeking her out, instead he walked familiar paths, seeking counsel and companionship. But it would never come. Wisdom was gone. The Fade around him wavered, his focus was split. When was the last time he’d felt such? Ages beyond counting. He squared his jaw and cleared his mind once more.

Memories of their last meeting did little to erase the dull ache her passing left him.

“You care for her, she is special to you,” Wisdom said matter of fact.

He snorted. “I do not. She is a means to an end, nothing more.”

Wisdom shook their head. “You aren’t being honest with yourself. She means more to you than any single being has for centuries.”

“She is human. We lack common ground.”

“What of her spirit? Have you not claimed the rarity of it?”

“The Anchor, nothing more. There is no logic to support a different attraction.”

Wisdom pursed her lips, a merry twinkle in her eyes. “Love isn’t logical, or have you forgotten?”

He scoffed at her teasing. Wisdom was wrong, she had to be. He couldn’t find anyone from the modern age able to claim his heart.

* * *

He leaned over his desk, studying the shard for the millionth time. He closed his eyes and imagined the orange blossom scent which clung to the Inquisitor. He ignored the tightness in his chest and the hitch in his breath as the anchor drew closer. He took a deep breath. Focus, he told himself once more. He needed a clear head when he faced her.

“Good morning, Solas.”

“Inquisitor. I was -- do you have a moment.” He glanced at the door. “Someplace private.”

Her soft smile lit her eyes. They changed from pale blue to the color of the sky during an evening storm. Mana crackled in the air. So faint he thought he almost imagined it, but small lightning strikes flashed in her eyes.

He took a deep breath. He would tell her his decision, he wouldn’t lead her on any longer. She deserved to know, so she could move on. The Commander, perhaps, or Blackwall. No. None are worthy of her. He ignored the nagging voice within. She deserved more happiness than he could give her.

He led her to her room, took the stairs in silence. He refused to look toward her bed, or the inviting fire, heading for the balcony instead.

“What were you like, before the Anchor? Has it affected you? Changed you in any way? Your mind, your morals, your -- spirit?”

“I don’t think so? Why do you ask?”

“You have shown a wisdom I have not seen since -- since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories of the Fade. You are not what I expected.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint.”

“It’s not disappointing it’s…” He sighed, shaking his head. “Most people are predictable. But, you have shown subtly in your actions. A wisdom that goes against everything I know about your people.”

“What does this mean, Solas?” Her voice was soft and low.

“It means I have not forgotten the kiss.” His mouth went dry at the confession he hadn’t intended to speak.

“Good.” She stepped closer, leaning toward him, her hands behind her back, looking up at him. An offering. One he must refuse.

He shook his head and turned away.

Her hand caught his elbow. “Don’t go.” The warmth of her hand on his arm broke through the cool wall he built around himself. The proud, strong man, he believed himself to be, crumbled before her.

“It would be kinder in the long run, but losing you would….” His will left him then. All that mattered, were her lips against his. He was bare before her, broken and empty. His lips sought salvation in her kiss. Her soft moan was a promise. She could rebuild him, restore to him what had been broken within for so very long.

He could happily drown in her kiss, allow the past to die. Leave duty behind, and find peace in her embrace. She was the future, a bright ray of hope he could draw strength from. She was joy eternal. How long had it been? Ages beyond counting. His heart leapt in his chest, beating with a new rhythm. She returned his kiss, breathing new life into his ancient lungs, displacing the stagnant air, replenishing it with something fresh, something sweet. He pulled her closer, crushing her to him, begging her to fulfill each tender unspoken promise.

He didn’t want to come up for air. Reluctantly he broke their kiss. In her eyes the storm of desire raged. Tiny pinpricks of light and color danced in their depths.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.” He stepped away, intending to retreat to a public space before he lost complete control. He craved her touch. He wanted her to break him, then rebuild him slowly with each tender caress. With more willpower than he thought he possessed her found the stairs, and made his way back to the rotunda. He’d intended to release them both, instead he sealed his own fate.


End file.
